


Slice

by WonderWonderBats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/WonderWonderBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma loved herself for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, set after "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter."
> 
> \--i do not own once upon a time.--

It's like a dance, you think, running your hands along silken sheets. There's nothing here but you, and an old enemy you like to call "friend." If this is friendship, you think with a grimace, then you'd love to make a friend out of every citizen in Storybrook. There's shuddering beneath you, a deep, prolonged moan and a groan, and you turn your attention back to the mayor. She's under you, mouth open, lips bruised and kiss-stained. You've always thought the mayor was beautiful, but here-beneath you, spread open and all yours, she was perfect.

"No more teasing, Swan." She hisses, and you can hear the orgasmic rush in her voice. It's close, she's close, it's all too close for comfort and you can't breathe and you can't keep yourself together and you're barely hanging on by a thread-

Your hands are back where they need to be, where Regina wants them, where Madame Mayor needs them. They're there and they're working hectically inside of her, twisting and curling and stretching. You'd assumed Graham would have done that last part for you, but judging by the way her walls close in around your fingers with the viciousness akin to a wolf's bite, you chuckle at yourself when you realize he hadn't.

"I will tease you all I want, you bitch." Your own voice startles you, since when were you one to dirty talk like that? Those one-night stands were drunken, and you never remembered if you liked name calling or not. But you damn sure liked it now. And the Mayor deserved it, didn't she? She was breaking you. Twisting you. Mutilating you and she didn't even give a shit. No, she didn't give a shit about anything but herself. And you knew it.

And you hated her for it.

Hated her for it because you loved her for everything else.

And if fucking her was the only way you could have her, then so be it.

She shuddered at the epithet, hip jerking as she humped your hand and you sneered, calling her a whore and pressing the heel of your hand harder against her cunt. The noises coming from between her legs cause you to bite your lip and hiss, turning your mouth to her neck and biting.

I hope Graham sees, is all you think, as your teeth break the skin of her neck and blood oozes into your eager mouth.

With a sudden jerk, she cums, gushing onto your hand and panting and .

You leave her then, letting her drop from your grasp and you can't bring yourself to care that she falls flat on her ass. Against her apple tree, you took what you wanted. You took what you loved. You broke it, just like she was breaking you.

And you loved yourself for it.


End file.
